Selling items to the consuming public requires “catchy” items which attract the attention of the consumer. This is a common occurrence in just about every commodity sold which does not include technology. In the fruit arrangement business, creativity is necessary to attract customers and ultimate purchasers. This invention identifies several discrete components, each individually patentable on their own for the creation, display and sale of fruit arrangements.